


Splatter

by PunkRoxas



Category: overwatch
Genre: F/F, Gangs, Mention of alcohol, Rave, Tracermaker, graffiti au, mention of drugs, party scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 23:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13445739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkRoxas/pseuds/PunkRoxas
Summary: Lena was lying to them; to everyone. Her most trusted mates. Her friends. Lena ran in the night with them and they trusted her to keep them safe and she trusted them to do the same. She spit on the ground when Widowmaker was mentioned in front of them...but Widowmaker wasn't Amelie' and Lena wasn’t always Tracer.Tracer's anniversary skin was my favorite skin thus far and I've had so much fun playing around with this AU. There is a lot more to it than this one shot but I think I'll post drabbles if you guys like it and want me to revisit it again.





	Splatter

It was a quiet night in most of the streets of the city of Gibraltor. The light rain and fog mingled together across the desolate streets and the lamps had developed a slight dew where they were shining their light. If someone was walking down the streets this evening, you could probably hear their wet footsteps echoing off buildings. The water was the only thing making much of an impact tonight, after all, even in the normally bustling metropolis.

 

That is, unless you were down a certain alleyway and in a makeshift club that was off the map from anyone who shouldn’t know about it. There was no sign to this establishment, invitations were by mouth only, though not sparce. If you were down this particular alleyway and slipped into the warehouse of what appeared to be a rather run down and abandoned building, it wasn’t quiet at all.

 

In fact it was deafening.

 

Electronic music blared out from towering speakers and millions of bright lights danced across the open floor space in technicolor shapes. The walls seemed to breathe with life as dancers crowded in the middle, swaying and moving to the beat and drinkers stayed to the sides, shouting or having deep conversations...Some deeper than others. There were drinkers, smokers and general drug users that hadn’t quite hit the high enough to join the dancers. It was alive, pulsating; it was like the heart beat of the city and you hardly needed the drugs or the alcohol to get high off of this scene.

 

That’s how Lena Oxton felt. Nights like these...She could feel the music, the crowd, in her very soul. She wasn’t in the middle, dancing with glow sticks, head bopping or grinding on anyone tonight, however. Lena was by herself, off to the right side of the stage, watching her friend wreck another set on his turntables up above. He never looked more at home then when he played a show. This was his element. She was tapping her fingers against her paint splattered leather leggings and nodding her head along to the tune.

A boy with green hair passed by her, nudging her with his shoulder and offering a grin as he smoked on a small glass pipe. Lena held out her hand and the boy passed the pipe over without hesitation or words. Lena didn't have to ask. The boy lit his lighter and Lena took a long pull off the pipe, letting the smoke settle in her lungs and slide up to her head. Genji always had the good shit. The mark of a Shimada, clearly.

 

He leaned in really close when she was done coughing, so Lena could hear him over the music without shouting. His breath smelling like ash and substance.

 

“ _They’re_ here.”

 

Her mood changed instantly.

 

She almost spit in annoyance on the concrete floor. How’d they even hear about it? Either way, Lena’s crew had heard about this party first so _they_ should’ve known they weren’t invited. The fact they’d thought it okay to come to the party in the first place seemed to scream a challenge. The brunette never started shit at venues or parties and she made sure nobody from her team did either. It wasn’t right to ruin it for everyone else and scraps and fights usually led to police. Besides, Lucio was technically part of Lena’s crew, albeit unofficially, and he was spinning tonight...Why would they think it was okay to just show up? Assholes. _Entitled_ assholes.

 

Genji hung around Lena, waiting for her to make a decision. Lena didn’t mind sticking around to prove a point and, she would’ve, had it not been for Hana. The smallest, and youngest, of the group who was the next to show up. When she saw Genji she must’ve assumed the news had been passed on. She rolled her eyes and made a gun with her hand to play shoot herself in the head. Then she grabbed the front of Lena’s blue hoodie and pulled her down to yell over the music in her ear. “Got the inside scoop that they just hit fourth. You wanna ….?”

 

That was better revenge honestly. Lena grinned.

 

“ _Cheers_ , loves!”

 

Hana smirked and shot off into the crowd and Genji slipped away without a word. Lena pulled her electric blue hoodie up over her darker navy blue hair. She took a deep breath, the hit from Genji’s pipe helping to calm her. She darted off to the other side of the stage, weaving her way through the crowd with ease.

There was a second level to the venue that hugged the perimeter of the ceiling sort of like a balcony. Lena gave herself a running jump and leaped, grabbing the bars to the railing and hoisting herself up to the second floor. She could practically hear Zenyatta telling her to just use the stairs like a normal person. Not that she ever did. Stairs were for squares.

 

Lena scanned the crowd below, her eyes darting from one person to another. The song changed to a faster beat and Lena saw _them._

 

Talon, they called themselves. Her gang’s personal rivals. They were made up of people who used to be in other crews until they had falling out’s and broke off on their own.

“ _Franken Crew, really.”_ Lena thought, bitterly as she chewed on her bottom lip. Four of them tonight, though she knew there were more.

 

Her eyes narrowed at the tall woman with her hair up in a high pony tail, purple snap back and high waist shorts. Lena’s heart rate shot up and her blood boiled under her skin. _She_ was the worst. Who painted in high heeled boots, anyhow? Ridiculous. Not to mention her dark blue hair was almost the same shade as Lena’s. Faker. Although, she didn’t paint as often as the others. Lena remembered the last time this woman had done a piece and shuddered at the realism of the spider on the alleyway wall. It was terrifying. The spider and the woman’s skill level. She signed her art Widowmaker. Fitting.

 

Whatever. Talon had hit a mark in high priority neutral territory but the fact they’d shown up at the same gathering as Lena’s crew was a challenge in it’s own. Shit, she’d love to see the looks on their faces in the morning when the piece they’d done the night previously was covered by Lena’s own handiwork. She lived for that kind of thrill. Knocking out their pieces was always an adrenaline rush.

 

Lena looked over the side of the railing at Lucio still pumping out the music that was shaking the venue and fueling the crowd. He saw Lena and he gave her a two fingered salute before returning to his audio. Genji had passed on the memo. He’d meet them later when his set was done.

 

When the blue haired artist looked back out at the crowd, she had lost track of Talon, not that it mattered much now. She swung her legs over the railing and prepared herself for the impact safely on the ground below. She landed without a hitch and most of the crowd was too hammered by substances to notice, anyhow. Besides, Lena was like a cat when it came to leaping and jumping. She never fell. She could skirt across rooftops like a squirrel. It was the reason the police could never catch her.

 

The blue haired girl darted between the venue goers to find the rest of her crew with relative ease. Hana already had her backpack and pink beanie on to match her pink hair. She had her arm looped with Genji whose camera was settled on straps around his neck. From the red dot illuminated on the top of it, Lena figured he was already filming a video. Hana tossed Lena a black and orange backpack which she caught and swung onto her back with practiced hands. The paint cans rattled inside of it.

 

“You know...” Lena shouted above the music. “If that camera ever falls into the cops hands you won’t go to jail because I’m gonna kill you, love.” Lena shook her head. Genji didn’t film all the pieces they did but he did take photos. Sometimes, he said, a run was just too good not to revisit or let others appreciate. Lena was pretty sure he had an instagram or something. As long as nothing got traced back to them, Lena didn’t mind.

 

“Don’t worry, oh great leader.” Genji laughed. “This footage is sacred.”

 

Lena rolled her eyes and laughed at her friend, she pulled her orange goggles and paint respirator down over her face.

 

“Alright, alright. Let’s hit it.”

 

The three took to the streets. It was late. Really late. Not too many people were walking the streets of Gibraltor. It was still a huge city and as long as they weren’t headed for any bar filled party streets or fancy restaurants, they’d be clear of any crowds, especially this late. They passed homeless and late night workers either starting shifts or going home from them but not much of anyone else. They darted through alleyways and intersections, passing by all sorts of closed shops as well as blaring night clubs and quiet dive bars.

 

Lena had to tear herself away from the 24 hour mini mart they passed on the way to fourth street. Peach rings would have to wait until later, this was important. Finally they reached the street that Talon had tagged, just as dead as the rest. It was neutral territory but Lena wasn’t about to let their rival gang walk into a party they weren’t supposed to be at without some kind of retribution. The brunette couldn’t find any police or security in sight but that didn’t mean they weren’t there or someone wouldn’t rat them out. It was dangerous going to find a piece that had been done recently like this. So recently that it couldn’t have been but a few hours. If the cops had already seen the street art and were patrolling the area or someone had already tipped them off, things could get ugly fast.

 

“Alright...” Lena said, leaning against a closed storefront near the entrance of an alleyway along fourth and motioning for the two. “Spread out. Signal when you find the art or the cops. You know the drill.” She winked.

 

Genji and Hana nodded and wordlessly disappeared like smoke. Lena stayed where she was. She sighed and looked up at the night sky, adjusting her goggles and respirator. She hoisted her backpack higher up and prepped herself for a quick cover up job on Talon’s art piece. She wanted to be intricate and take her time but unfortunately it didn’t look like time would be something they’d have. Not if this piece had been discovered already. Lena wasn’t even sure how big it was. Hana hadn’t seen it, just heard of it.

 

She’d been doing this a long time. Longer than she could remember, now. The night welcomed her like an old friend. Lena remembered the first time she’d picked up a can of spray paint. Her parents had nearly had a heart attack when she’d redesigned her bedroom for them. Then it was on paper, then it was on wood...She couldn’t stop. It calmed her restless head and her even more restless hands.

 

Almost nothing could beat the way an old brick wall could turn into whatever you wanted. The same metal and concrete that made up the city, the same dull brown, dirty white and gray that coated every street could be turned into a rush of colors...A splattering of new life that fed your eyes and your soul. No...Lena couldn’t think of anything that gave her more of a high. No drug in the world could touch what creating art on a city wall did.

 

“Psst.”

 

The artist jumped almost a foot off the ground and nearly slammed her elbow, defensively, into Hana’s face. Hana dodged as though this occurrence was normal thing and shook her head with a quiet giggle.

 

“Cripes, Hana! You tryin’ to give me a bloody heart attack?!” Lena hissed, her heart hammering in her chest as she whisper yelled. “You’re so lucky you’re quick. I swear one of these days I’m going to knock you on your ass.”

 

Hana laughed, quietly. “But first...you must catch me.”

 

Lena scoffed. “Yeah yeah. Alright, jack rabbit. What is it?”

 

“Found it.”

 

Lena’s eye’s lit up, the hunger in them apparent and the scare forgotten. “Score! Where’s Genji?”

 

“Keepin’ watch, already. Up top. Silent sparrow.”

 

“Perfect. Let’s get on with it, yeah?”

 

Hana led Lena down the street a bit further and through an alley to their left. Fourth street was neutral territory for a reason. It wasn’t an easy spot to tag so securing it as someone’s turf was next to impossible. Sure, they’d hit the alley and a way’s in, however, fourth wasn’t an easy part of town. In fact, it was home to several high end offices, big name coffee shops and some designer clothing stores. It wasn’t the richest part of town but it certainly wasn’t the slums or a part of town people over looked by a long shot. Tagging something like this area couldn’t have been easy. Maybe not the hardest but not easy. Security here was usually tight.

 

When they found the piece Lena grinned. It was pretty big. She’d never admit she was impressed but it was definitely a really good piece of art, all things considered. Shame it would be covered in a matter of minutes by Lena’s own handiwork.

 

“Reaper.” Hana said with a nod at the signature that accompanied it. Not that it needed the signature at all. You could usually tell what was Reaper’s work. They all had a unique style. This was a large black human shaped mass, towering in an incriminating way on the alley wall. The face of the mass had an intricate white owl skull with red eyes. Lena didn’t know Reaper’s name outside of his tag but his art usually hard a darker theme to it. The only thing she really knew about the man was that he was the oldest in the Talon’s lineup of artists. Lena figured Sombra, the street hacker of Talon who drew the most intricate line work Lena had ever laid her eyes on, was probably the youngest. Though, she couldn’t be sure.

 

“Alright...” Lena set her backpack down and licked her lips. “Nice work, Reaper...But, let’s give it the ol’ Slipstream touch.”

 

The brunette pulled out a small black book and a blue can of spray paint. She thumbed through the book quickly before landing on something that caught her eye. It didn’t take long for her to set to work. Hana leaned against a nearby wall to watch the mouth of the alleyway for signs of security, late night vigilantes or of course, the worst scenario, police. It was a very familiar setting for the Slipstream street artists.

 

It was a city kind of quiet. A downtown background hum. Cars in the distance or passing by on the mouth of the alleyway on the street, dumpsters opening and closing in the distance, the sound of crossing signals and a low hum of electricity that always seemed to hang in the air. The steady sound of the spray paint shooting from the can to land permanently against the wall in a splash of blue and orange was all Lena could really hear. It was probably all she’d hear even if the world were to end around her.

 

This was her element.

 

It didn’t take long. The blue haired girl’s art wasn’t as pretty as Hana’s, perhaps nor as detailed as Genji’s when he did spray...but she was fast. She could take on a larger scale of brick that way and the main point Lena always hit was her fluidity. Her designs were always something to appreciate. Today? An orange and blue spitfire plane adorned the wall, completely taking the place of Reaper’s art from less than thirty minutes ago. The plane was more detailed than Lena’s usual works, probably because planes and fighter jets were something she enjoyed the most. It was taking off from the runway and if you looked at it long enough it felt as though you could hear the engines or see it blur as it tore toward the sky.

 

Sometime during Lena’s intense focus, Lucio’ had joined Hana at the mouth of the alleyway, both quietly sharing a laugh about something. Lucio’ was good at lighting up even the most tense moods. Lucio’ was very serious about his music so he never wanted to commit to actually calling himself a Slipstream. However, he usually never said no to Lena’s runs and he was no stranger to paint. Lucio’ tended to take the high road though and work more on murals that were actually condoned by the city. Lena respected that, even if it wasn’t her cup of tea. After all, Lucio’ respected her taste for danger.

 

Both Hana and Lucio' joined the artist to admire her handiwork. Hana smiled and whistled. “Score! Your colors are spot on.”

 

Lena shoved a few more cans back into her open backpack and grinned behind her respirator as she grabbed the brightest orange can in her arsenal. “All in a day’s work. Just gotta sign it. Hey, Lucio! Was worried you weren’t gonna show, love. Speaking of show...you finished your set, right?”

 

“Sure did! Figured I’d book it over here when I was done. Didn’t take too long to find you guys. Talon probably knew what you were up to, though. Looked real irritated when they realized you’d run off.”

 

Lena smirked. “Serve’s em’ right. Did they leave?”

 

Lucio' shook his head and shrugged. “Not that I saw. Made sure nobody saw me leave the party and they were still there when my set ended. One of them definitely had a drink so I’d assume they weren’t in any hurry to leave.”

 

Genji joined them soon after, from wherever nearby fire escape he had most likely been keeping watch. He took out his camera and snapped a few good shots. When he did this, Lena always got nervous. However, no one online could prove or know who had done the tagging, so mostly, it was safe. She knew she was being paranoid but one slip up with that camera could land them in jail pretty fast.

 

With that, Lena signed her art. The name Tracer adorned the wall underneath the huge plane and she stretched, tossing the last can back into her backpack.

 

“Alright, gang.” Lena announced when Genji was finished and satisfied with whatever post he’d be able to craft onto his blog later. “Out of all of them, I’d really like to look that smug spider right in her face so I say we head back, just for kicks? You’re welcome to whatever, though. Either way, we should split. Talon won’t know what-”

 

“Tracer!!” Lucio’ and Hana shouted Lena’s tag name at the same time. When they addressed her as Tracer it was because other people were around. People who could identify her by her real name which would put her in danger. Which meant one thing this early in the morning after the illegal painting of the side of what was probably a corporate building.

 

Cops.

 

When Hana and Lucio’ yelled, whatever police had been trying to ambush them burst into the alleyway. There were four. Which was far too many. Then again, one was too many. How had Genji missed them? Genji never missed them. Even Lena thought they’d been clear!

 

“Scatter!” Lena shouted and grabbed her backpack mid run to head deeper into the alley. She looked back in time to see Genji practically toss Hana onto the nearest fire escape with a bang before crawling up after her. The thing about policeman with those two was they’d never shoot. Genji and Hana looked younger than they were and Genji was just as much of a parkour fanatic as Lena. Plus he took care of Hana. Which was one less thing Lena had to worry about.

 

Lucio was smarter than all of them. Lena didn’t see him escape, but she sure did notice he wasn’t around. He’d probably slipped into the shadows and was already behind them. A safe bet that he was on roller blades and definitely fine.

 

However, Lena was the leader. She didn’t make bets and her team knew it. They mattered to her too much. She would’ve done anything to keep the lot of them safe. No matter the consequences. She’d never let any of them get caught without a fight.

 

“Oi!! Can’t you pigs read?”

 

All four cops, a bit turned around by the quick escape of Lena’s friends, looked up in unison at the hoodie wearing criminal heading further into the alley. “The art is signed, Tracer. That’s me!! Gee, get it together, won’t you? So much for those boys in blue.”

 

It worked. Three of the four cops came for Lena, who darted deeper into the alleyway. They’d leave one behind to keep watch in case she somehow managed to get behind them but Lena figured that wasn’t an option, anyhow. She wasn’t as good at that as Lucio’ could be and Lena had other talents.

 

She kept her respirator on, hoping it hid her face and when she spotted a dumpster nearby she tossed her heavy backpack next to it without stopping. It was slowing her down and she could come back for it when things were quieter. Most people would assume it was trash if they stumbled upon it anyhow.

 

Unfortunately, these policemen were not slow. “It never works out that way does it...” she muttered under her breath and she put on another burst of speed. Lena started grabbing garbage cans and tossing them into the middle of the alleyway behind her to give her a few extra seconds ahead. It worked for a moment, however at the end of the alleyway a chain link fence rose up to separate Lena from her freedom. This shouldn’t have been a problem. The blue haired Brit had climbed many a chain link fence on the run from police.

  
She leaped onto it with ease, scrambling to the get to the top in a timely manner. The police had just rounded the corner when Lena jumped down from the top and- Oh no.

 

There was a cry from her lips and a well placed curse as she landed on her ankle wrong. She knew it wasn’t broken but sprained was a pretty good bet. Lena was extremely good at jumping around, even from building to building but she’d been overconfident about that jump. If she’d have crawled down the fence like most people would do, she would have been fine, however, she’d drastically misjudged the distance in her means of escape.

 

The cops reached the chain link fence and maybe if Lena had hit the ground running they’d have given up. Most police didn’t enjoy the idea of scaling a chain link fence early in the morning just to nab a cocky street artist, no matter what she’d tagged. However, she was hobbling, at best, and that gave them the incentive to start climbing.

 

“Fuck...Shit...” Lena muttered, ripping off her respirator to toss over her wrist. She forced herself up and to push through the pain because regardless she had no choice. She wasn’t running. Limping, mostly, but it was better than standing still. She’d been caught before but the difference was that this time, Lena didn’t have the money to make bail like she had before.

 

“Alright, Oxton...Deep breath...One big push.”

 

It hurt like hell but Lena put on a burst of speed, best she could. She was too worked up to look back, to see how close they’d be to scaling that fence and slapping those handcuffs on her wrists. She couldn’t pay bail again and she refused to be stuck in jail with nothing to do. She’d go out of her mind. Not to mention, Talon. They’d be so smug about it. This was all their fault in the first place...Those stupid, asshole, cocky, jer-

 

As she rounded the next corner, limping like she’d never before Lena could see the main street. It was a pretty good distance away but those police were about to be on top of her and she wasn’t sure she could span the distance fast enough. Lena would be damned if she were to quit here though. She grit her teeth and gave herself another one of those bursts of speed, nearly crying out as she did so, her injured ankle making her entire leg tremble.

 

Her burst of speed was cut short, however, as someone yanked the back of her hoodie down and grabbed her around the waist at the same time. She was lifted entirely off the ground and pulled into a large alcove off the side of the alley with slender fingers placed over her mouth.

 

Fight response kicking in, Lena tried to slam her entire body backwards into whoever was restraining her but they seemed to handle it with ease. She couldn’t even get her teeth out to start biting but she sure was kicking up a fuss. Even with her injured ankle, Lena fought like hell until she heard a familiar accent whispering in her ear that made her stop entirely.

 

“Caught you, _cherie’_. Why don’t you calm down and tell me what you’ve done this time?”

 

Of all the people… Of the insane amount of people that could’ve been waiting for her on the other side of the alleyway she’d just tagged. It was _her_. The artistic assassin. Talon’s spider. Widowmaker.

 

Lena stopped struggling, her breathing rapid and her limbs on fire from running. The pain in her ankle becoming more imminent the longer she stood still. The woman did not remove her hand from Lena’s mouth and kept her free arm secure around the shorter girl’s waist, pressing Lena’s back into the Talon member. They were silent, the sounds of the police approaching quickly until they were on top of the two...However, they missed them.

 

The alcove was dark. The back door to a business or shop of some sort and a dumpster were about the only things around them. The police were so sure Lena had darted out onto the main street that they passed by the two without even a pause. As soon as they had done so, blowing by in a gust of commotion and shouted commands, Lena went to move but the slight tightening from Widowmaker’s arm made her stay still.

 

They stayed like that for almost a full five minutes before the woman would lower her fingers from Lena’s mouth and relax her arm at the girls’ waist. “I think we’re clear...” she said with a weary sigh, shaking her head. “Foolish, girl. I knew the minute you left earlier. You just couldn’t leave it alone, could you?”

 

Lena spun around to face Widowmaker best she could on her sprained ankle, still slightly out of breath and looking worse for wear after that intense chase. Despite her run down appearance, she almost snarled. Almost prepared herself for a fight with the Talon member, whiplash from the situation hitting her for but a moment…

 

Then she looked at the woman in front of her and caught her breath. She shook her head and ran a hand through hear messy hair, her shoulders coming down and fight stance abandoned. Then, Lena’s face relaxed into relief and familiarity as she stumbled forward to place her forehead against Widowmaker’s shoulder with a large sigh, her arms finding themselves wrapping around the taller woman’s waist as they had a million times before. “...Good thing you saw me leave then, Amelie’...”

 

“Hush. I’m not going to forgive you so easily, _cherie’._ You knew this area wouldn’t be easy to hit twice.”

 

“Hey, you’re not innocent in this, either. What if they’d seen you? Lucio’ even came later and Genji is no joke on lookout.”

 

“Oh, please. Lena.”

 

“Well, what if they had?”

  
“Although, I hardly think it matters given the circumstances, no one see’s me unless I want them to.”

 

Lena huffed against her shoulder. “Cheeky.”

 

Amelie’ chuckled. “No, that would be you.” The woman pulled Lena even closer, wrapping her arms around her shoulders. “Besides, who was it that needed saved from spending more time in jail, _mon petit delinquant?_ ”

 

“She say’s...like she doesn’t run around in the night doing the same thing.”

 

“We have a hacker and you do not.”

 

“We have a ninja.”

 

“That...I’m not going to respond to that.”

 

Lena giggled and sighed, relaxing more than she had all night in the woman’s embrace. So much so, she’d nearly forgotten about her ankle. Nearly. It was too painful to fully forget. She pulled back a bit to look at Amelie’, biting her lip with a lopsided grin.

 

“You uh...You know. Thanks and all that.”

 

“ _De rein_. Make it up to me later. But for now...can you walk?”

 

Lena laughed, although the sound made it apparent that time had caught up with her and she was exhausted. “Love, I just _ran._ Walking would be breeze, know what I mean?”

 

Amelie’ rolled her eyes, a soft smile on her face as she held onto the girl in the blue hoodie. “We are closer to my place than we are to yours. That...and I actually have food present in my home.” She nodded at Lena’s injured ankle while positioning herself to allow the smaller girl to lean on her. “You won’t make it back to your shitty apartment.”

 

“Hey, my place has character!” Lena sighed, scooting in close to the woman as they made their way out of the dark alley and onto a lit main street, cars passing by, police nowhere in sight, and the faint sounds of a city beginning to stir for the day. The sky turning from a deeper black to a subtle gray and blue as Lena limped along side her savior.

“Hey...” Lena was quiet for once, her expression full of concern and a touch of a fear. “Nobody will see us, right?”

 

“I didn’t bring them with me, did I?”

 

“No but...I don’t know where my crew is at the moment and...”

 

“Lena, you’re hurt. It doesn’t matter right now.”

 

“Yes, it does. It _always_ matters. We can’t get caught seeing each other, Amelie’, you know that!”

  
“And you can’t take a bus halfway across town to get home by yourself with an injured ankle, you know that. Besides, you were the one who dyed your hair.”

 

“Th-that’s irrelevant! I just...wanted to feel like we had something in common other than snogging I mean, I can’t tell everyone we’re together so at least this way I can pretend it’s a sign to tell everyone I’m yours, you know?”

 

Lena was blushing, she could feel it in her cheeks. Damn it. She hadn’t meant to be so honest. Amelie’ paused and gave Lena a gentle squeeze closer to her side with a chuckle. “Relax. It’s not far. No one will see us. I promise.”

 

Lena didn’t respond at first, knowing how fragile the secret relationship she had with the rival street gang’s gorgeous and talented French member was. How it could shatter at any moment like delicate glass at the feet of everyone she cared about. Lena was lying to them, to everyone. Her most trusted mates. Her friends. Lena ran in the night with them and they trusted her to keep them safe and she trusted them to do the same. She spit on the ground when Widowmaker was mentioned in front of them...but Widowmaker wasn’t Amelie’ and Lena wasn’t always Tracer.

 

“...You’re my hero, love.”

 

Amelie’ laughed. “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves. I don’t play the hero, _cherie’_. I never said you would receive my services and hospitality for free, did I?”

 

The injured girl chuckled and shook her head as they walked on down the street. “You usually don’t give anything out for free, Ame’.”

 

They paused for a moment and Amelie’ reached down with careful fingers and slid them delicately under Lena’s chin, guiding her face up just enough to lean down and kiss her, slow and gentle. The sunrise was starting to peak through the clouds, shining off of the puddles the rain had left behind as Lena melted into the taller woman, breathed her in and sighed with contentment. Amelie' chuckled lightly into the kiss, running a thumb against Lena's freckled cheek.

 

The taller woman swiped Lena’s lower lip with her tongue just slightly before she pulled away, smirking a bit at the shorter blue haired wild girl she’d fallen for.

 

“We’ll consider that hardly one fourth of your bill.”

 

Lena, hood half off, covered in sweat and paint from the nights events, had a lopsided, and flustered smile on her flushed face despite her possibly broken ankle and the fact she’d just outrun three police officers.

“Whatever you say, love.”

 

"I say, you need a shower."

 

"Romantic."

 

" _Non._ "

 

Not long from now, on the way up the steps to Amelie’s rather upscale apartment, Lena would make a realization.

 

“Ah! Love, we have to go back!! I forgot my bag!”

 


End file.
